


The Desk

by L56895



Series: 2010 Writings [10]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: They find a precious moment to be alone.





	The Desk

Lyman’s thoughts were particularly distracted in the month after the ‘Dowd’ problem, as Wilson was now calling it. Not least because of Doctor Chumley’s new found respect for him; a respect that brought with it extra hours of work and responsibility that was unrepresented in his weekly cheque. Ruth, too, had felt the pressure within the sanatorium. He occasionally caught glimpses of her hurrying from the lower passage of the foyer up to the rooms above them; all the while clutching her folder of charts and her cloth first aid bag. Neither one of them seemed to have the time to pause for a kiss, or even the brief caress of hands that he used to find so thrilling.

“Hey, Doc,” Wilson rounded the corner, “You havin’ a break at all today?”

Lyman looked up at him from behind his desk and a sea of patient paperwork.

“I might grab a bite to eat later, but I don’t think I have the time.”

“You and Miss Kelly have been working too hard Doctor,” Wilson kept his hand on the door handle but backed out of the room slightly, “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s my job, Wilson,” Lyman replied with a hint of resentment in his tone, “Besides, it keeps me busy, keeps my mind off of things.”

He lied, of course. The monotony of his day gave ample time for his thoughts and imaginings. Thoughts that mainly revolved around the curve of Miss Kelly’s hip or the slight pinkness of her cheeks after a day of running about the sanatorium.

He heard, suddenly, the tapping of her shoes on the stone floor and called her name without reason to. She appeared in his doorway flustered yet smiling and he beckoned her in.

“Is everything alright, Doctor Sanderson?”

He smiled at the formal way she spoke to him when they were at work; she demanded he call her ‘Miss Kelly’ during the day, yet across the threshold of the institution he could use any epithet he wished and she would willingly respond. During the day he was the important one and she the mere assistant, yet when they found themselves alone she was his idol.

“Everything’s fine, Miss Kelly,” he said slowly, stepping past her towards the door, “I just wanted some time with you. We get so little nowadays.”

As she stepped further into his office he locked the door behind her to give them the privacy he so desperately craved. When he turned to her she was leaning against the desk with a demure smile on her lips, her head cocked slightly as she regarded him.

“Lyman,  _ _what__  are you doing?” she smiled when he approached her. He came up close, enough to rest his thigh against the lip of the desk behind her, and enfolded her in his arms.

“Ruth, where have you been? I’ve missed you,” he murmured, kissing her hair. She smelled sweet as she always did; her scent having ingrained itself into his mind and senses, such that he yearned for her whenever she was out of his reach.

“You know we’ve both been busy,” she brought her hands up and around him to rest lightly yet comfortingly on his back, “We’re in high demand, Doctor.”

Her voice was teasing in his ear and he turned his head quickly to capture her lips with his own; trying to savour the feel of her before she slapped him and pushed him away for being presumptuous.

He gasped against her mouth when she kissed him back; her hands moving from his back to curl around his forearms. He moaned and brought his hands up to her cheeks.

After a breathless moment he pulled back, his hands still cupping her cheeks. Her lipstick was smudged and he knew his own lips would be stained pink.

“Do you want me to unlock the door, Ruth,” he whispered, leaning in close to her, “Be honest, please. Do you want this?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, and he felt her hesitation in her tone.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes,” she murmured, more confidently this time and he looked her in the eye to find her looking back at him with lust equal to his own longing. When she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips he leant forward to taste her and found her sweet, delicious. Slowly, he reached to the collar of her dress and pulled at the button, his hands shaking more and more with every second she let him touch her.

When her dress lay loose and open at her chest he rested his cheek against her collarbone, letting her soothe him with her fingertips in his hair.

“Ruth…” he planted a gentle kiss on her collarbone, “I didn’t plan it this way…” he trailed off and carried his path of kisses on to the gentle curve of her breasts. She moaned, burying her fingers further into the waves of his hair, and when he rested his head again her chest once more her heart was beating fast.

He kissed the soft skin of her breast and felt her run her hands down his arms and slip down between them. He lifted his head to look her in the eye when he felt her fingers caress the crotch of his trousers and the inside of his leg. She undid the fastenings of his trousers quickly, despite his fumbling attempts at helping, and he held her head against his cheek lightly as she wrapped her fingers around him. Her fingers were pleasantly cool and he gasped at the tenderness of her touch; gripped her hair and pulling it out of its neat style.

He found the last of her buttons slipped open at the pinch of his fingers and he pulled her dress open fully, slipping his hands around her bare waist and pulling her close to him.

“Can I?” he toyed with the elastic of her underwear, looking up briefly to meet her eyes. With his free hand he stroked the curve of her hip and rested his palm on the lace of her stockings.

“Yes,” she whispered, her hands clutching at his shirt, “Lyman, yes.”

He grinned wildly when he entered her and moaned loudly at the feel of her; hot thighs against his wrists when he reached down to touch her and found her wet and willing for him.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to appreciate the sound of her pleasured gasps.

“Lyman, kiss me, please,” her soft voice pleaded and he opened his eyes to find her own filled with tears.

“Yes,” he breathed as he obliged, pressing his lips to her willing mouth and holding her hips firmly. He heard the faint squeak of the wooden table singing in time to the movements of his hips. He gripped her waist tighter, revelling in the feel of her skin under his calloused fingertips as he pressed them into her lean body.

The intimacy of the private office was ruined at the sound of footsteps fast approaching and he pressed a hand over her mouth at the sound of the doorknob rattling, his heart beating fiercely within his chest.

“ _ _It’s locked!”__ Wilson’s voice rang out from the other side, “ _ _Doctor Sanderson’s not there.__ ”

“ _ _Well where is he?”__  the nurse’s voice was petulant, “ _ _And where is Nurse Kelly?”__

“ _ _Beats me,”__  Wilson’s tone had all the emphasis of a shrug, “ _ _Better check the south wing, might be some trouble.__ ”

Their footsteps echoed away down the corridor and Lyman let out the breath he had been holding in fear, letting his hand slip from Ruth’s mouth.

“Maybe we should stop, Doctor,” she whispered, the tears forming again in her eyes.

“No,” he breathed, pushing his hips against her own to watch her face relax in pleasure, “Don’t make me stop now, please.”

He reached up to gently cup her cheek in his palm and felt her lean into him, her eyes locked on his own. After a glorious moment he saw her eyelids flutter shut and felt her grip on his forearms tighten.

“I love you,” he gasped against her mouth as his entire body shuddered against her.

 


End file.
